Chocolate meets chocolate girl
by Calumon
Summary: title says it all. may i suggest that you read. r&r please and pleassse read my digimon storiy izzy's brother no one revewed ty
1. Default Chapter

A/n Chocolate boy is sixteen in this story

A/n Chocolate boy is sixteen in this story. And I don't own Chocolate boy but I do own Mena a.k.a. chocolate girl and June her best friend. 

Chocolate boy was walking to the high school when he saw someone walk by the high school she had chocolate all over mouth just like he did. She looked over at him and smiled and immediately looked away and went into the school. During Math class she came in Ms. Kamiya introduced her "Everyone this is Mena Oak, she is from Long Island. Now Miss Oak take a seat next to June. June raise your hand." 

Mena walked over and sat next to June. Chocolate boy kept watching her. She knew the answers to every question Ms. Kamiya asked. "Alright, the principal asked me to tell all the students about a dance next Friday. There is no occasion for the dance and girls must ask he boys." Ms. Kamiya said. Chocolate boy sighed now he could never get Mena to go to he dance with. 

Wednesday before the dance no one had asked Chocolate Boy to the dance and Mena wasn't going with anyone. Then at the end of the day Mena walked to Chocolate boy. "Hi, would like to go to the dance with me." She said. 

"Sure I would love to, Mena." He said

"You can call me Chocolate girl all my friends do." Mena told him.

Finally Friday came Chocolate Boy cleaned his face of the chocolate and put on some nice clothes. Mena cleaned the chocolate off her face and put on a lavender dress with spaghetti straps. They agreed to meet there. "Wow!" Chocolate boy said. "You looked really nice." Mena smiled and they went into the gym. All the boys wanted to know why Mena went to the dance with Chocolate boy but Mena didn't care. They kept dancing.

Then June came " Chocolate girl, your Mom is on the phone something happened and se needs to talk to you." She said. Mena went to the phone. "Mena your father was an accident when the ambulance there he was already dead." Her mom told her. 

Mena ran out the office crying Chocolate boy went to her and asked her "What's wrong?" 

"My father was in a car accident and he died." 

Chocolate boy knew exactly what she was going through his father had died in a car accident. He looked at her she looked at him they kissed and all the sadness went away. "If you need someone to talk to I am here for Chocolate Boy told her. She smiled and nodded "Alright, I will." 

June volunteered to take her home and she agreed. She and Chocolate boy kissed one more before she left. "Later" She said, "Call me." He nodded.


	2. When he asked her out

June volunteered to take her home and she agreed

June volunteered to take her home and she agreed. She and Chocolate boy kissed one more before she left. "Later" She said, "Call me." He nodded. He wanted to call Mena but by the time he got home from the dance it was past midnight. So he waited until the next morning to call. They chatted for a bit then Chocolate boy (a/n any one know chocolate boy's real name its getting annoying to have to repeat chocolate boy over and over.) got to the point of his call. 

"Mena, I was wonderin' if you would like to go out with me." He asked her

"No, I would love to." She replied.

"Really?!?" he asked in disbelieve. 

"Of course" Mena told him. 

Chocolate boy and Chocolate girl started going that day. Well actually after Mena's dad's funeral.

A/n I know this is short but who gives a rats butt.


	3. Ten years later

Mena and Chocolate boy had been married for five years and still lived in the city (a/n which city does Arnold and gang live in

Mena and Chocolate boy had been married for five years and still lived in the city (a/n which city does Arnold and gang live in?) with a lot of old friends, June and her husband Joe and their kids Matt and Davis. Plus a few of the older kids Arnold and Helga who had got married. Gerald and Phoebe who too had got married but they were the only ones who stayed. Mena and Chocolate Boy were the only ones without kids but not for long.

Mena was sitting at her desk at the animation lab where she worked when she got a phone call from the doctor. " Hello Mena I have good news for you. You are pregnant." The doc told her. Mena was speechless. 

She couldn't wait to get home to tell everyone. The time went by so slowly that every minute seemed like an hour every hour seemed like a day. But finally it was time for her to go home. "James, (a/n now would be a good time to have his real name which is now James cuz I can't think of another name.) Guess what?" Mena asked. He shrugged. "I'm pregnant." Chocolate Boy nearly fainted. 

"No Way." He said. 

"Yes way" Mena said.

They argued for a half an hour until Chocolate Boy finally believed her. "We must tell everyone." Chocolate Boy shouted. Mena laughed. "Not everyone." She said. So they told their friends. And six months later they had a baby boy named Ken and a baby girl named Sora. 


End file.
